Palm Tree Coconuts
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Drabbles, Ideas, Prompts, and Chapters. Pieces I have written for various ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in any of these chapters/prompts/ideas/drabbles. There will be occasional Original Characters used but very rarely. I also do not make any money from these writings.

Chapter 1-  
No Warnings  
Pairing: Harry/Severus

**Pyramid of Fish**

Fish.  
Pure delights.  
To Harry Anyway.  
The brightly colored creatures.  
All swimming together behind glass.  
The green one moving in circles.  
The blue one hiding behind the castle.  
The single red fish stared right at him.  
Oh, did he dare take one of them home?  
A single touch on his shoulder drew his gaze away.  
Severus watched him with pure amusement written on his face.  
"Fish? Why would you want to have fish, Harry?"  
"They are so pretty, don't you think so?"  
"I guess … Harry, why not a snake?"  
"Severus!" he exclaimed before looking around.  
"I really do like snakes."  
"No you don't, Harry."  
"They are just…"  
"Just what?"  
"Scaly."

)(

Note: I do not claim this idea [the pyramid] as mine. I read something similar to this somewhere [I believe on LiveJournal] and don't know who to credit the idea too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- None  
Pairing: None

**Fish & Chips**

He missed fish & chips. He never thought he would. He could remember a time when he absolutely despised the greasy meal.

Sometimes, Aunt Petunia would drag him around London on her shopping trips. He would carry her bags for her or fetch things, ultimately becoming her cart and servant boy.

He was 7 the first time his Aunt had given him a piece of the fried fish. There had always been very little left of the fish but it sent shocks thought his taste buds.

Over the years, his Aunt would cut back on the greasy foods ad more of the fish would be left behind. She never let food be wasted and forced him to eat every last bit. Time after time, he would end up sick from the amount of food on his sensitive stomach and gradually found the food to be a punishment. Fish and Chips became his worst enemy.

It had been 9 years since he had touched a piece of the deep fried fish. Imagine his surprised at the sudden flash of desire that ran through him when he passed a vendor on the streets of London. The newspaper used for the wrapping was yesterdays, but still the meal was appealing.

He briefly recalled ordering but everything seemed to come together when he took his first bite.

Closing his eyes, he held in the moan of pure pleasure as the fish melted on his tongue and he eagerly took another bite.

)(

Note: Exert 1 was meant to be chapter 2. Exert 1 has been posted on LJ for your viewing pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- None  
Pairings- None

Idea: Empathic Harry

Harry whimpered in the darkness. He felt so very weak. His eyes burned. His skin felt like sand. His whole body shook.

"Boy, you best be silent in you want to stay in that cupboard." A gruff voice above him caused him to flinch.

"Vernon, leave him alone. We haven't had a single problem from him in months. He's been a good boy," this new voice was soothing and he felt as if he'd been drenched in warm water.

Vernon grunted and walked away, only once glancing back. A hot flash hit Harry, causing him to gasp in pain. Fire trailed down his body and he huddled further into the darkness.

A cool hand rested on his forehead and Harry's eyes shot open to see his Aunt kneeling in front of him. "Calm down Harry, you'll overdo yourself. Oh my little one, relax." She coo'd lightly at him when he whimpered and reached out to hold her hand.

"We'll get you out of here, Harry. You're much too sick to stay here. Though I love him, Vernon cannot control his temper around you," she grasped his outstretched hand and helped him to his feet. He swayed before leaning into his Aunt and gripping her clothing.

"Let go see someone about an owl, Harry. Doesn't that sound fun?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- mentions of abuse  
Pairings- None noted

**Soul **

He watched as she walked off before he let the tears run down his cheeks. She talked as though he knew her and yet he couldn't remember anything about her, not her name, not where they met, or even if they were friends! He looked around the hallways and his eyes spotted a small broom closet. He scurried over, jerked open the door, and huddled into it.

Harry curled into himself when he wondered why he had climbed into a broom closet for comfort. He searched his memories and couldn't find a think. Not a thing. Other questions started to pop up, questions he couldn't answer.

Where did he live? How old was he? What day was it?

The last question's answer came to mind and a sudden peace enveloped him. Harry sighed and leaned into the wall, easily falling asleep. His worries… forgotten.

)(

The moon shone down through the windows in the Gryffindor 6th year boy dorms. Harry clenched his sheets as he looked around the oddly decorated room. He had followed a group of girls wearing the same colors as him just to find where he was to sleep. The whole day had been tiring and the draining sensations that accompanied it hadn't helped.

A blond haired boy had even started insulting him and he couldn't understand what he had done to the boy. He ended up listening to the boys rant for awhile before he wondered off trying to figure out where he was to go next.

He gasped as the draining sensation surged through him, much stronger than any time before. The room swam for a brief moment before everything came back into focus. It tried to figure out what was going on when panic took over.

Everything was gone. It's name. It's location. It's gender!

He clawed at anything he could get and a name came up. Harry. No no. Salazar. No, that wasn't right!

"No... No… please no! It's not right. It's not right!" Harry whimpered and desperately tried to hold back the sobs. He tried again to grasp anything he should have known.

He could find nothing.

)(

Salazar awoke to a pulling sensation. He scowled and drew upon the memories that flew around him, the memories of the poor soul who now wore his medallion. He shuddered as the life of Harry James Potter overwhelmed him

He saw battles that no child should have faced. He witnessed betrayals like none other.

Salazar cursed as his memories and the child's memories merged. Years of mental, physical, and verbal abuse made him seethe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- None  
Pairing- Harry/Severus

**A teacher's way- Situation 2  
**

"Look out!" The cry rang as he felt a body run into him and push him from the road. Severus hit the ground and saw a carriage rush past where he had once been standing.

A hiss of pain caused him to look at who had most likely saved his life. To his astonishment it was the boy he had seen just a week ago. He was clutching his right arm where a large cut was sluggishly bleeding. The boy took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder before looking at Severus.

"You shouldn't stand in the middle of the road, Milord. The carriages stop for no one." The boy pushed to his feet and held out his hand to help Severus up. Thankfully it was the boy's uninjured arm.

"You're bleeding," Severus supplied as he got up and started to brush the dirt off his robes.

"It'll heal. Are you injured?" The boy's eyes darted up and down Severus' body as if he could see through his robes.

"No, I'll most likely bruise from the fall, but I will survive." Severus watched as the boy reached into a bag on the ground and pulled out a vial. The vial was then pushed into Severus' hands and the boy nodded.

"It's a minor pain potion. It'll get rid of any pain you have or might feel. I don't have any salve on me though. Sorry, milord," the boy reached over and brushed a hand over Severus' shoulder, as if to get any remaining dust off. "I best get going, sir. Don't stand in the road anymore."

Severus' watched as the boy ran off. When he reached down to grab the book he held before the incident he noticed a few drops of blood. He had forgotten the boy was injured.

)(

Note: This story has a few more parts I've written out and will post them every so often. I have 2 other "situation" both Severus and Harry [the boy] go through together and the pairing will come more into play in those.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warning- None noted  
Pairing- Harry/Severus

Idea: Harry!Incubus

Harry grabbed Severus' robes and gave him a smile.

"Stay?" His bright eyes focused on Severus' own.

"Mr. Pott-" Severus cut himself off when Petunia Dursley came in.

"Off Harry, you need rest. As much as I'm glad you're feeling better, seducing him into your bed is hardly appropriate."

Harry pouted before smiling at Severus. He kept looking at Severus till Petunia cleared her throat, which caused him to step back toward the bed.

"How are you, Aunt?" Harry asked as he climbed into the bed.

"I'm just peachy, Harry. How are you?" She walked over and laid her hand on his forehead, "Feeling warm, are you more tired than normal?" Petunia sat down on the edge of the bed, "Only a few more days and you'll be back on the carpet to the Academy."

"The Academy?" Albus asked from the door. He looked to Severus, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"Blackroot Academy, in Canada. Harry goes there for four months of out the year. He had to miss the normal starting date seeing as his 17th birthday was a few days ago." She looked at Albus and smirked, "He'll be staying for an extra month this year, since he was an utter mess. Wasn't that right, Harry?"

Harry didn't respond and she looked at him, he only had eyes for Severus, "Harry!"

He blinked and looked at his aunt, "yes?"

She glanced at Severus and sighed, "I will speak with you two in a moment. Please wait for me in the living room downstairs."

)(

Twenty minutes later, Petunia came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Hate this cycle, hate it!" She murmured as she entered the living room. She sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath before looking at her two visitors.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time. He's completely out of it and you made it worse by bringing him," she pointed as Severus, "here! Bloody dark wizard, " she cursed.

"What does Severus have to do with Mr. Potter?" Albus asked curiously.

"His 17th birthday kicked off his inheritance and dark magic is so… intoxicating to us."

"Us?" Severed looked at her weirdly, "Potter enjoys dark magic?"

"You don't know? About Lily and James?" She grinned when silence filled the room

"You idiots…

"We're succubi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- None noted  
Pairing- Uncertain

**Connections**

"Ms. Granger, how are you this evening?" Severus watched in amusement as the young woman jumped and glared in his direction.

"Don't do that Severus! You'll make me lose my place!" She turned back to her book and sat back down in the lush library chair. Severus moved closer and looked at the title of her book. Raising an eyebrow, he waited until she huffed and closed the book to look at him.

"Healing Maladies, now why would you need to know healing to that degree?"

"A friend of mine from the village is sick and won't go to the healers. So, I'm looking up spells to help." She waited a moment before re-opening the book and continuing her reading.

"You hardly have the ability to do the major transfigurations required in that book, Ms. Granger. Take me with you on your next visit and I'll diagnose and cast any necessary charms." Severus jumped slightly when the book slammed shut and the woman jumped to her feet.

"You don't have to do this." She said as she looked at him with uncertain eyes. She set the book down in the chair and waited for his reply.

"You are my student, Ms. Granger. Killing yourself with a miss-cast spell would make all my teachings go to waste. Consider this a lesson."

A bright smile stretched across her face and she moved to grab her coat off the rack, "Alright! Let's go!"

"Now?"

"The sooner the better!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- None Noted  
Pairing- Harry/Severus

**A teacher's way- Situation 4  
**

His eyes were bloodshot and he was staggering, leaning against the wall for balance.

"Mr. Potter, what is Merlin's name are you doing up after this afternoon?"

"Lord Snape, I- I don't notice you there." Severus' eyes narrowed on him when he stuttered.

"You should be with Healer Pomphry. You are in no condition to be up and about."

"M-No! I'm just fine. T-They have a lot more who need the help. I'm just fine," Harry murmured the last bit to himself, as if he needed reminding.

Severus sighed and came up beside him. He laid his hand on the small of the younger man's back and began to guide him towards Severus' quarters.

"If you won't go to the healer then I will patch you up myself."

)(

When they reached his rooms, Severus quickly whispered the password and led Harry in. He continued to lead Harry till they got to the bedroom and stood him in front of the bed. He then moved to the other side of them room to riffle through a shelf of potions.

"Sit."

Harry sat and smoothed out the bed spread. It was soft and he contemplated lying down. He shook his head after a few moments. He had blood on his clothing and wouldn't dare get it on the beautiful bed.

Severus watched the internal struggle before walking over and gently pushing him down, holding in the smile at the wide eyes that watched him. The younger man's arms came up and rested on Severus'. He pushed lightly at them, "I'll get blood on your bed."

Severus took a step back and almost scowled when the other man got to his feet. Harry instantly regretted it when a wave of dizziness crashed over him and he reached out to steady himself on Severus.

Severus' arm wrapped around Harry's waist and held him till he steadied. He waited a moment before helping Harry to the bathroom and sitting him down on a small stool. His fingers lingered on Harry's waist before he pulled away and looked into the younger man's eyes. They seemed out of focus, but still looked in his general direction.

Severus turned and waved his hand at the bathtub, which began to fill with water. "Can you get out of your clothes or would you like assistance?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Severus, "I'll be fine. I… I just need some clean cloths. I don't think it would be smart to wear blood covered clothing in your rooms. Lord Snape."

Severus nodded and walked out of the bathroom, giving Harry the privacy he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -  
Universe-Harry Potter  
Warnings- slight angst  
Pairing- Noted as Harry/Voldemort

**Breaking Rank**

There was the boy again, except this time he wasn't alone. Severus Snape was leaning against the counter across from the boy.

"I was so stupid! I wasn't paying attention and then he was just there!" The boy groaned and hit his forehead.

"I did tell you that ceremony would be happening this week. You should have been prepared to see him any day." Severus said smugly before picking up a tea cup and handing it to the boy.

"I was prepared… just not for that! What idiot chose that ceremony? He looks… god, he looks hideous, Sev!" The boy knocked the tea cup from Severus' hand and sneered when it shattered on the floor.

Severus signed and kneeled to pick up the pieces, "We actually chose a much more magically inclined ceremony. It was that traitorous rat, Pettigrew, who decided to do something else entirely just to seem more loyal."

The boy stared down at Severus before growling lightly, "Stop picking those up like a servant. His mark should not be affecting you that much." With a light wave of his hand, the mess vanished.

Severus remained on the floor and soon the boy joined him, "Look at me Sev." Severus seemed to struggle for a moment before the boy's hand reached to jerk Severus' chin up. A shiver ran through Severus before he slumped forward into the boy's frame.

The boy sighed and ran a hand down Severus' back as if to comfort him, "Just breath, Severus. Just focus on your breathing."

They stayed like that for while before the boy tugged Severus to his feet and guided him to a nearby stool, "What exactly are you feeling? Tell me everything." The order in his voice caused Severus to shiver once before taking a deep breath.

"Out of place. I know the mark shouldn't affect me this much, but I'm also not the most loyal out of all his followers. "Severus seemed about reach out to the boy but then thought better, "It feels like I'm not fully connected to him. There is something missing. Something blocking me."

The boy sighed, "You weren't at his resurrection, were you?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I was with you. Don't you remember?"

"Nope, I can't remember a thing about that day when I try to think about it. A side-effect of the bond most likely." The boy tugged at his sleeves and pushed up to sit on the edge of a nearby counter.

"I wouldn't be surprised in the magic in the mark believes you to be a traitor of sorts. You were not at his resurrection and you haven't been in his presence long enough since then. You are going to have to seek him out and ask for his help. He'll need to reconnect the magic in the mark to his current magical core… though I doubt it will be pleasant." Once again tugging at his sleeves, the boy laid a hand on Severus' shoulder and game a small squeeze. "His magic has changed. That ceremony has tainted him and there is very little he can do while unaware of it."

"What of your bond?"

"Currently? It's decaying."

)(

Note: This is another multi-'chaptered' story that I've had tons of time to just add to but not really connect. There is a possible beginning to this idea on my LiveJournal that is under the name "Title: Unknown Totodu eins [Yeah I know, weird name]. They might connect to some people, and they might not to others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- none noted  
Pairing- Noted a Harry/Voldemort

**Bound to Magic**

"I call on Harry Potter as my representative of magic!" Ronald Weasley's voice echoed the open field that marked their dueling grounds.

Voldemort had to hold himself from going over and strangling the idiot. He obviously had no knowledge of what exactly a magic governed duel entailed if he called upon someone who'd been noted as 'dead' for the last three years.

A pop sounded and a figure appeared in the middle of the field next to Voldemort's own representative. A wave of magic washed over the field and flooded Voldemort with familiar magic. The once thought dead savior had appeared as called.

The man looked around before seeming to slump. A new wave of magic hit Voldemort and he watched as Harry Potter straightened up and rolled his shoulders. He turned to the other representative and waved a hand. The representative bowed before apparating away.

"Who has called upon this embodiment of magic?" The voice that flowed from Potter wasn't Potters. It was neutral and calm and had a feminine quality to it.

He couldn't stop the groan and raised his hands to rub at his eyes. An embodiment of magic, Merlin, they were damned. To call upon one for a duel was absurd and insulting to magic it-self.

"Ron Weasley," the red head stated in a pleased voice and smiled at 'Potter'. 'Potter' turned and stared at Weasley before shaking his head.

"Magic does not acknowledge such a name. This person has not given to magic what magic has given to him."

Voldemort sighed and stepped forward, he raised his wand into the air and muttered 'lumos'. The tip of his wand lit up and 'Harry' turned his way.

"Granted. Speak your name."

"Lord Voldemort, once known to you as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I ask that this duel be ended as to not insult you. I had no prior knowledge the other would call upon one of your gifted." 'Potter' nodded and raised his hand in Voldemort's direction.

"I grant the victory to Lord Voldemort. This is at end, may no attack be placed on the other for a day." The magic on the field seemed to vibrate and then it vanished. Potter immediately went limp and fell to the ground. Weasley shook his head as if in disgust and apparated away. Voldemort brought his hand down and grunted when Lucius pushed past him and ran to Potter's side. He knelt down and laid a hand on the younger man's forehead and then gave a sigh.

"What are you doing Lucius?" Voldemort asked as he crossed the field to his right-hand-man's side. He raised an eyebrow when Lucius picked up the limp body of Potter and turned to face his lord.

"We must watch over his body, my Lord. Imagine what could befall us if we left one of her gifted to freeze to death after she granted a boon in our favor." Lucius looked down and frowned at the unconscious man.

"Fine. Put him up in your residence, Lucius, after all it was your idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- Noted as slight cross-dressing in the future O.o  
Pairing- Harry/Severus

**Impressed**

He smiled as he pressed the flower design into the finished cloth. Running his finger over the symbol, he closed his eyes and hummed. Magic flowed through his fingers and into the cloth, deepening the impressed design.

A chime rang 3 times and Harry looked up and smiled at the clock. Only one more hour till someone came to pick up the gloves.

)(

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at the nameless building. He'd gotten several recommendations about the tailor who worked here.

Climbing up the stairway, he was nearly knocked down as someone rushed past him.

"Sorry!" The hurried apology faded away as the person disappeared out of sight. Severus scowled and took the last few steps up and turned a corner only to almost run into Draco Malfoy.

)(

One Order later—

Severus' eyes ran down the younger man's body and smiled lightly, "Very nice, Mr. Potter, though I do believe those robes are too feminine for you."

He had to hide the grin when Potter jumped and turned around to face him. His cheeks were pinked and Severus couldn't help but think it made him look more attractive.

"Y-You startled me. Don't you ever knock?" Potter turned back around and grabbed a robe that hung on the back of a chair.

"I did," Severus watched with amusement as Potter looked at the rather short robe he held in his hands and groaned. He threw it back over the chair and searched around till he spotted a robe on the floor. He picked it up, looked it over, and then began to roughly put it on. "You must have been… distracted. Have you had time to finis-"

Severus was cut off as a small box suddenly flew at him. He ducked and nearly fell over when it came at him again. A snort from Potter made the box stop in mid air and fall down. Quickly, Severus reached out and grabbed the box before it hit the ground. He raised an eyebrow at the box's size.

"Shrinking charms- was busy and would have lost it otherwise. Don't ask." Potter struggled with the robe and hopped over to another box on the floor. He kicked it lightly over to Severus and continued to mess with the robe. "Boots, no charm. Holister over on the- damn it!"

Potter growled as he looked at his torn sleeve, "Hate these robes."

The laugh escaped Severus' lips before he knew it. Potter stared at him and Severus pulled out his wand and cast a hemming charm. "For a tailor, you are very clumsy when putting on clothing."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –  
Universe- Harry Potter  
Warnings- None Noted  
Pairing- Harry/Severus, Hermione/Draco

**A teacher's way- Situation 5**

Severus grabbed his wrist and looked at it for a moment.

"Come," was all he said as he stood up and made his way out of the dining hall. Harry sat there for a moment before he got up and followed Severus.

Hermione smiled and looked to Draco, "Think he'll court him?"

Draco scoffed and picked at his plate. A few moments past before he snorted and looked up to his wife, "I can't say. Though I'm sure you'll somehow force me into helping them along the way."

)(

When Harry opened the door to Severus' quarter, he was immediately accosted and dragged to the bedroom. His top coat was confiscated, leaving him in a dirtied undershirt, and he was pushed onto the bed, face forward. He shifted till he found a somewhat painless place and waited.

"Other than your wrist, what other wounds have you been neglecting?" The words were sharp and Harry winced as they dug in.

"My left side, but it is just a twinge. It's nothing serious," he murmured into the begging and let out a pained groan when he was turned to rest on his right side. All was silent for awhile until he heard the sounds of fabric being cut and felt the cold winter air on his skin. Harry gulped when he felt the hands still and knew the gash on his side had most likely started to fester.

"A twinge?" The anger in Severus' voice hurt Harry more than the actual wound and he couldn't stop shaking. A wet cloth was laid over the wound and he heard Severus move away. "Stay here, I must get my salves and several potions."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head into one of the pillows. He listened to Severus rummage around in the room over till he drifted to sleep.

)(

Severus entered the room, intent on remaining angry at the figure on his bed, but paused when his gaze fell onto it. Harry Potter was lying curled around a pillow. His eyes were closed but his eyes shifted restlessly beneath his eyelids. One of the blankets that normally laid at the edge of Severus' bed was starting to tangle in the boy's legs and the rest of the dirtied undershirt was splayed around him.

The sight brought a smile to his face till he took in the infested gash. The cloth that had been on it was now soaking the bedding it had fallen onto and had a pinkish tint to it. Severus shook his head and made his way towards his wayward patient. He placed his potions on the table-side and took a seat on the edge on the bed. After covering the wound in a disinfectant, he poured a generous amount of healing salve onto the wound and the boy shifted.

"Sev..er..us?" A sleepy voice asked and one hand stopped clutching at the pillow to grope about the bed. Severs reached out and gave the hand a quick squeeze.

"Give me a moment to finish your dressings. Your 'twinge' is infected." He dropped the hand and went back to covering the gash in salve. Once that was finished, Severus cast a quick cleaning charm and helped the younger man up. "Stay sitting. I need you upright to dress it."

Harry gave a shudder and leaned against Severus, who quickly went to work on binding his midsection in enough gauze to make a mummy. A few moments later, a vial was pressed to his lips and a hand rested on his neck to help him tilt back. "Drink, it will help increase your wound's healing."

Harry tried to drink it all, but a sob fell from his lips and Severus stilled. The vial fell away and he was soon covered in warmth. He was shifted until he lay in Severus' lap and his hand were now clutching at Severus' shirt. "I-I'm s-sorry," he choked out.

Severus made a 'shh'ing noise but it didn't stop the tears and the sobs from coming. Severus continued to move about till he was leaning against the headboard of the bed with Harry lying on his right side in Severus' lap. He tightened his arms around Harry as resolve rang though him.

Harry wouldn't be leaving him again.


End file.
